


Colin & Finn Spin-off

by Velence



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Friendship, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin und Finn haben den Vatertag ordentlich begossen und wachen an einem unbekannten Ort auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Tag nach gestern

„Finn?“

„Ja, Colin Darling?“

„Ist das dein Fuß an meinem Mund?“

„Nein, das ist meine Hand.“

Colin öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge nach dem anderen. „Pediküre? Trés chic.“

„Merci.“

„Welcher Tag ist heute?“

„Der nach Vatertag.“

„Ah.“

„Ich habe eine viel wichtigere Frage: Bewegt sich der Fußboden oder ist mir schlecht?“

„Mach die Augen auf.“

„Dann sehe ich ja, wie sich alles dreht!“

Colin warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr Nachtlager. „Der Boden bewegt sich tatsächlich.“ Er hörte das Motorengeräusch.

„Böser, selbstgebrannter Alkohol!“

„Wir haben bei der Navy angeheuert!“

Finn riss die Augen auf. „Die haben uns wirklich für schwul gehalten.“


	2. Reiche Kinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin hat Finn zum Geburtstag seiner Mutter eingeladen.

Colin und Finn saßen auf der Hollywoodschaukel und pafften mangels Alkohol Zigarren.

Mrs. McCrae kam lächelnd auf die Terrasse. „Es freut mich, dass Colin Sie mitgebracht hat. Der Deckel hat einen Deckel zum Klappern.“

„Schatz, animiere sie nicht“, sagte Mr. McCrae, worauf sie reinging.

„Meine Eltern mögen dich. Pikierend.“

„Reiche Leute sind zufrieden, wenn ihre Kinder mit anderen reichen Kindern spielen, damit sie sich reproduzieren und noch mehr reiche Kinder haben.“

„Du bist nüchtern. Das ist’s!– Reproduzieren? Ich weiß nicht einmal deinen Nachnamen“, empörte sich Colin.

„Madonna und Cher brauchen keinen.“

„Komm, guy formerly known as Finn, suchen wir Alkohol!”


	3. Idyllischer Urlaub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin und Finn sind in England. Sie haben ihre eigene Vorstellung von einem gepflegten Urlaub.

„Oi.“

„Was?“

„Frankreich-“

„England.“

„England, wir haben ein Problem. Kein Alkohol mehr.“

„England ist so primitiv.“ Finn saß im Bademantel am Flügel.

„Königinnen, Burgen, Linksverkehr, Bohnen, Schottenröcke, Pubs. Nein, warte ich liebe Pubs.“ Colin, ebenfalls im Bademantel, schwenkte seinen leeres Cognac-Glas im Ohrensessel.

„Bonjour Mademoiselle", grüßte Finn eine Dame, die fassungslos vorbeieilte.

„Darf ich Sie bitten, den Salon zu verlassen“, bat der Concierge.

Colin hob die Hand. „Pssssst! Nicht stören bitte! Der große Finn entwickelt die ‚Finns Passion Christi’-Musicalversion.“

„Ich habe Ihren gewünschten Cognac.“

Beide umringten den Concierge, der ihnen bereitwillig einschenkte.

„Auf den Weltfrieden!“, riefen Finn und Colin einstimmig.


	4. Vergiss Silvester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin und Finn haben Logans Wohnung übernommen und ausgiebig Silvester gefeiert.

Allerbester Logan,

eigentlich wollten wir Silvester mit dir in Kalifornien feiern. Finn kam nicht durch die Kontrolle am Flughafen. (Die Nacktscanner sind eine echte Enttäuschung.) Angeblich war er zu betrunken, aber ich kann bezeugen, dass er nicht betrunkener war als ich.

Auf unserer Silvesterfeier hat er sich mit Ritter Henry angelegt. Finn musste sich 1:5 geschlagen geben. (Ein Punkt, weil er Henry in die blechernen Schuhe gekotzt hat.)

Wir hatten Sex in deinem Bett. (Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich. Vielleicht waren wir auch nackt, weil wir unsere Unterhosen auf dem Kopf getragen haben.)

Deine besten Freunde,

Colin und Finn

xxx


	5. Die Hochzeit des Jahres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin ist zur Hochzeit eingeladen...

„Du kennst William?“

„Harry.“

„Polo?“

„Pub.“

Finn nickte.

„Was bringen sie euch eigentlich down under bei? Wenn man schon den reichsten Nicht-Thronfolger trifft, muss man wissen, wie man ihm näher kommt!“ Colin zückte einen Flachmann aus seiner Sakkoinnentasche.

„Auf dem Kopf gehen!“

„Damit könnte man die Queen überzeugen.“

„Hast du schon ein Date?“

„Stephanie. Wenn du dir einen Schottenrock anziehst, kann ich dich bei der Party einschleusen... Du gehst als Verwandter durch. Und die Beinfreiheit ist nicht zu verachten.“

„Baby!“

„Finny, wir könnten echte, britische Hooligans werden.“

„They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, ‘No, no, no’…”


	6. Bierernst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Yale-Absolventen Colin und Finn erwartet der Ernst des Lebens.

„Der Ernst des Lebens...“ Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass dein Vater so übertreiben muss.“

„Außerhalb Yales ist das Leben hart – und nüchtern.“ Colin drehte The Libertines lauter und machte ein paar tanzartige Bewegungen.

„Schrecklich.“

„Mutter meint, ich sei anstrengend, verantwortungslos und dauerbetrunken.“

Finn nickte. „Die Blondine?“

„Rothaarig.“

„Heiß!“ Finn nickte. „Ich bin immer noch schockiert, dass wir den Abschluss geschafft haben. Ich kann mich uns einfach nicht beim Büffeln vorstellen.“

„Ich habe eine Theorie: Es gab ein Missverständnis – wie bei Spinat und Eisen – beim Zusammenhang zwischen Alkohol und Gehirnzellen.“

„Ist es zu früh, unser Gehirn aufzufrischen?“

„Nein, nur zu hell.“


End file.
